revengeful spirit
by vampiergirl201
Summary: my first F.F Mr.Angle the brother of a dead goddess is after valkyrie who he think is the perfect person to house his sister revengeful spirit and skulduggry is fighting to save val, the gang and the magicle world ... again
1. cat fight

this is my first story so please be kind. please review and leave some ideas :D oh and i dont own any of the people or place in my storys derek landy dose

* * *

**CAT FIGHT**

Valkyrie lay on the cold stone floor, blood slowly running down the side of her face

China stood over her hatred burning in her bright blue eyes

"He is mine valkyrie" she hissed

"Skulduggery is mine" she bent down low grabbing handfuls of Valkyrie's hair and pulled hard.

Valkyrie let out a scream of agony .where was skulduggery? Why was he waiting so long to save her?

China dropped Valkyrie's hair and walked gracefully around the small prison cell

"What makes you think you can have him child" she laughed

"Don't call me child" Valkyrie spat sitting up slowly, every part of her body hurt making her wince

China laughed again

"Do you really think he cares for you? You are so innocent so... naive" she bent down till her eyes meet Valkyrie's

"You...are...just...a...child" she said slowly emphasising every word

Valkyrie spat in her face, anger racing through her veins like venom.

"You may think you own him but let me tell you china" Valkyrie hisses her voice low and menacing

"If you hurt him I will...."

"You'll do what?" she teased "kill me?"

"No ill do this!" Valkyrie shouted, punching china square in the face causing her to fall flat on her back. Within seconds valkrie was standing over china fire in her hand

Just at that moment the door flew of it hinges and shattered on the opposite wall . skulduggery ran in ,revolver at the ready.

It took him a few moments to realise what was happening

He looked at china lying on the floor then his eyes (well eye sockets) met valkrie's

"Now ladies I wouldn't normal let women fight over me but if you feel you must then who am I to tell you" his looked at smug as a skeleton could be

"Ow shut up skulduggery" Valkyrie and china shouted in unison


	2. china and skull?

Together They hulled china out of the dark prison cell and in to the dim light of the prison corridor.

Skulduggery crouched beside her and shook his head.

"why china?" he asked his velvety voice full of concern

"Why what?" she spat back, "why did I take valkyrie to an abandon prison? Why did I beat her? Or maybe your looking for why she is still alive" her beautiful voice was full of hatred, hatred only for Valkyrie.

"Don't play with me china, I am in no mood for game" skulduggery growled.

"oh dear skulduggery" she purred, all hatred gone

"dear, dear skulduggery, you should have seen what he promised me, the life I … I mean the life WE could have"

"wait… what?" valkyrie turned to skulduggery

"skull did she just say what I think?"

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" china hissed

"china shut up" skulduggery said his voice low and slightly menacing "china tell me who promised you"

China stared at him

"why mr…" she paused and her body when rigid.

"chine?" valkyrie asked slowly

China looked up

"Val? What am I doing here?"


	3. we're not a couple!

"china you mean you don't remember anything?" ValKyrie was confused and extremely worried. It wasn't everyday someone you thought a friend would kidnap and try to kill you then completely forget everything. Something wasn't right. China looked up, her beautiful blue eyes mirrored ValKyrie's worry.

"val.. The last thing I remember we were at my library discussing "the elements and powers" that skull wanted you to read. The next I was here with a huge head ach and" she gently felt her long black raven hair " my hair is a mess!. This is going to take forever to fix. Think of all the shampoo and magic I will have to use!" china pouted and crossed her arms.

"this is not making sense!" skull muttered to him self then got up slowly.

Val watched him pace up and down the dingy prison corridor and smiled to her self. She loved the way his well made suit rustled against his bleach white bones, and how his long black coat floated behind him like a cape.

Skull notices her watch and cocked his head "what?"

Val blushed and shrugged her shoulders quickly "nothing just think that's all". he smiled and went back to his pacing

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, the only being skulls footsteps that echoed around them. Valkyrie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and sighed deeply. Skulduggery stopped pacing and looked at her.

"what's up now?"

Val got up slowly, wincing from the many aches and bruises then coved her body. "I got to go. Its mom birthday and I don't really want my reflection taking my place … it wont feel right" she shuffled to skulduggery and he put his bony arm around her shoulder

"well ill drive you home but we need to sort this out. Val if your in danger I will stop at nothing to make you safe again" the concern in skulls voice made ValKyrie blush. China looked at them with a small hint of confusion on her angelic face. Confusion which shortly melted to a mixer of amusement and understanding.

"how long you two been a couple?" she asked, causing skull to go stiff and Valkyrie's blush to deepen to nearly a glowing burning red. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, Val could feel her blush burn her cheeks as though they were on fire. Skull slowly lowered his arm from valkyrie's shoulder and Val could almost feel his own blush radiating off him.

"we, I mean Val and I… ummm I ummm… we're not a … we're not together no no … we are… well she's my student … my partner!" he started to mumbled and fumbled over the words like a small boy how had just been told off by the teacher. China just smiled her oh so knowing smile and nodded her head.

"china I would never dream of courting Val… not that I wouldn't want to she's a beautiful young girl .. I didn't mean that … wait yes.. No I …I…I.." he fumbled clumsily over his words making china laugh

"skulduggery, darling I was joking" she smiled softly.

Val stood in shock, did skulduggery just call her beautiful? No she must have miss heard, but still he said she was beautiful!. Val felt her cheeks go so red her whole face was over heating, she turned around with out a word and went off down the hall skulduggery at her heels.

Well this has been one hell of a night!

**please review and comment ... your opinion is welcome **


	4. getting ready

They walked out of the derelict prison in silence neither of them knowing what to say. Finely they reached skulduggery's black Bentley and sat in the same silence that seemed to follow them like a cloud. Something was bugging ValKyrie but she could make sense of it. Why did china try to kill her? Why did she forget everything? Why did skull take so long to get here? . There was so many things she wanted to ask but had no idea where to start. at last she came to an conclusion

"skulduggery what dose courting mean?" she asked tentatively.

He looked at her for a moment and cocked his head. She sighed and continued talking

"just a second ago you said to china you would never dream of courting me…what dose it mean?" she looked at him, he turned away. He was embarrassed! THE skulduggery pleasant was embarrassed!… how cute. She smiled to her self and waited for his reply

"it means to date" he muttered in he silky voice,

"oh" Val could feel the blush coming back. Skull stared threw the windscreen no moving, he seemed to be lost in thought completely oblivious to the world.

"skull please start moving before I get nerves, your either thinking about what just happen or about some plan that is probably 5 times out of 10 gonna kill us"

Skulduggery laughed quietly and turn to face Val

"I think we should go pay our old friend Mr bliss a visit… as soon as your done at home of course"

Val looked at him in confusion

"skulduggery what the hell dose Mr bliss have to do with this?"

Skull shrugged his shoulders and started the car

"a case I was working on long ago, a man named Tommy underway killed his girlfriend, his mentor and his 17 year old sister then had no recollection of the event. My investigation turned over some pretty interesting stone under which was a artefact that would give its wielder complete control over its victims."

ValKyrie rolled her eyes

"let me guess has it now"

"precisely but first you need to get home" skulduggery fastened his seatbelt and drove off down the dark overgrown road. They pulled up out side Gordon edgleys estate. Gordon, valkyrie's uncle, was murder when she was only twelve leaving her a huge sum of royalties and his house. but he also left her a huge heap of trouble, adventure and near death experiences but hey what could ya do?

Val got out of the Bentley and ran to the door, once checking no one was home she signalled to skulduggery and went in.

"hey skull has tanith call yet?" Val ask as soon as he walked threw the door, He shook his head and wondered off in to the kitchen hanging up his coat on the way. ValKyrie sighed and ran off up stairs to get ready for her mothers birthday party. Tho the thought of having to spend at lease 3 maybe 4 hours with her cousins and possible her aunt and uncle maybe her feel practical sick but it was her moms birthday, sometimes you just have to suffer for other. ValKyrie kicked of her shoes and changed in to her knee length black dress and sandals. She felt stupid but it had spent her mother weeks to find a dress for her the lease she could do was wear it. Down stairs skulduggery was flicking threw some of Gordon's old book when he hear the faint hum of a motor bike out side. He got up and opened the door. There stood tanith low in her black and red leather suit, her blond hair rippling down her shoulders like golden waves. She smiled to him warmly

"hiya skulls, where's Val?"

Skulduggery motioned upstairs

"getting ready for her mothers birthday dinner, she may be some time, she said she wanted to…" he stop. Standing on the stair way was ValKyrie, her long black hair tied neatly in an elegant bun and her beautiful black dresses clinging to her curves like heavy silk would to a fine sculpture. Skulduggery stared in shock. Here standing before him was ValKyrie like he had never seen her before. She looked breathtaking and perfect it was as though she had just stepped out of one of those celebrities magazines he had seen so many women reading.

"Val you look wonderful" tanith squealed, dragging skulduggery out of his many thoughts

ValKyrie smiled softly

"you sure? I feel like a right idiot"

Tanith laughed and hugged her

"you look like a movie star" she beamed

Val looked at skull and nearly fell over laughing for skulduggery's jaw bone lay on the dark red carpet.

"I'm that good eh?" she giggled as he hastily re-attacked it

Tanith looked at her watch and smiled

"come on we cant sit here goggling at her all day"

"I was not googing at her" skulduggery huffed

Tanith wink at him "sure you weren't"

Skulduggery gave up "are we going or what?"

ValKyrie grabbed her bag and coat then stopped. She felt weird. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was not right. She looked at skulduggery and tanith who appeared completely normal. Oh well. She pushed the feeling out of her mind and carried on to the car. She waited for skulduggery to start the engine and drive off down the drive before she spoke

"skulduggery iv been thinking"

"really? Well that's rare mind you don't strain your self" he mocked

"ha-ha very funny oh wait sorry I forgot your not" she mocked back

"well now you've gone and hurt my manly feelings"

She laughed and smiled brightly

"look skulls if bliss has the artefact then how could it possibly be being used in attempt to kill me?"

Skulduggery shrugged "that what I want to find out"

They pulled up out side Valkyrie's house and Val got out

She bent down to the open car window and smiled

"well wish me luck skulls"

He laughed softly

"good luck ValKyrie"

Then he wound up the window and drove off down the road leaving Val all alone.

Well might as well get this over with its cant be that bad….. Wait ….wait yes it could

Please just kill me now!

**-authors note-**

**Sorry if it don't make sense I just had a sudden urge to write at 3:00am in the morning. If you have any tips or ideas that you think could help please leave them in the review page. Any help is welcome **

**Please review and comment**


End file.
